Franky x Iceburg Drabbles
by seca
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I have written for the Franky x Iceburg pairing rated KT. Water 7 spoilers. shounenai
1. Proven Wrong

Title: Proven Wrong

Characters: Franky, Iceburg

Word Count: 191

Rating: G-PG

Summary: Franky tries to get away with something but instead learns a new fun fact.

XXXXXX

"And what do you think you're doing, Bakanky?" Iceburg asks angrily as he snatches the bottle of whiskey the teen tried to sneak out. "You're not old enough for this yet."

"I wasn't gonna drink it," the young Franky protests, making a reach for the bottle to have it moved out of his reach by the taller teen. "I was gonna use it for ammo for Super Battle Franky 14."

"That's even worse," the dark blue haired teen grumbles, sitting down at the dining room table, then places the bottle under him to keep away from prying hands. "Now go off and try to do something useful for a change."

Franky grins mischievously then makes another grab for the bottle saying, "Ya really think I'm gonna listen to anything you gotta say."

Iceburg moves the bottle away quickly and the younger teen ends up getting his hands trapped under the older teen's butt. A yelp comes out of Iceburg, instead of another reprimand as Franky gives his ass a good squeeze, much to his surprise.

"Guess I've been wrong all this time," Franky muses, "Your ass ain't that hard at all."


	2. Crush

Title: Crush

Characters: Franky x Iceburg, Tom, Kokoro

Word Count: 216

Rating: PG

Summary: Iceburg finally realizes that Franky's grown up over the years.

XXXXX

"Maa, can't anything be done about Franky?" Iceburg asks Tom and Kokoro, irritably, "He's always looking at me and he's started stealing my things."

The large merman lets out a loud laugh and pats the young man on the back, saying, "I'm sure that's just his way of showing he likes you."

"I doubt that," Iceburg grumbles.

"Now, now Iceburg," Kokoro chides him playfully, "don't be so harsh on the boy. You don't his heart be the first you break, now do you?"

The blue haired man blushes and with a slight tremble to his voice mumbles, "There's no way that's true Kokoro. Franky's just a kid."

Kokoro gives him a kind smile and tells him, "Maybe a few years ago, but he's grown up quite well since then."

Iceburg lets the topic drop then and allows the words to haunt him as he tries to sleep later that night. Then when he catches Franky trying to run off with his hammer the next morning he ends up chasing the speedo clad youth all throughout the ship yard until he finally pins him down to the ground. With their bodies pressed together Iceburg feels something against his leg that makes him finally realize that Kokoro was right, Franky had grown up quite well over the years.


	3. Best Served Cold

Title: Best Served Cold

Characters: Franky x Iceburg

Word Count: 205

Rating: PG

Summary: Franky gets Iceburg's attention the only way he knows how.

XXXXX

The young blue haired teen chuckled to himself and he sneaked towards his goal with a bag of ice in hand. The target in question had been completely ignoring him for a good week straight and there was no way Franky was going to stand for that.

When he finally gets in sight of Iceburg he has to stop a moment to stare at the young man. His attention was completely on his work, which suited Franky for the tme being, and in the summer heat he was, like usual shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans that seemed to hang off his hips in just the right way to capture the younger boy's attention and imagination to what was covered up below that.

The cold chill of the melting ice snaps him back to the present and he quickly remembers his mission. He stealthily creeps up behind the older teen and when he's certain that Iceburg still hasn't noticed his presence, quickly pulls the waist band of the jeans up and out to shove the small bag of ice down them. He's greeted with a loud yelp and takes it as his queue to start running as Iceburg starts chasing him around the shipyard.


	4. The Thought That Counts

Title: The Thought That Counts

Characters: Franky x Iceburg

Word Count: 226

Rating: G

Summary: Franky leaves Iceburg a gift.

XXXXX

Iceburg wasn't sure what to make of the poorly wrapped lump left on his drafting table. If the shoddy wrapping job hadn't given it away, the tag reading, 'To Assburg, Love The Great and Wonderful Franky', was all the dark blue haired young man needed for a warning sign. He could only assume that it was the reason that he had spotted Franky sneaking around the workshop earlier, so he decided to proceed with caution with handling it.

Taking one of the yard sticks he nudged it and when nothing happened, used the edge of the ruler to move the loose ropes around the brown packaging. To his surprise there wasn't a blast or crash or an awfully foul smelling stench that came from the wrapped object. Instead when the wrappings fell off all that was uncovered was looked to be a self-boiling tea kettle. On closer inspection it even looked like the device would work properly and be a perfect replacement for the last tea kettle that Franky had 'liberated' to become the bell on his latest battle ship. Though it would've made a better gift if the young blue haired teen had concealed the fact it was made from one of Kokoro's favorite cooking pots, Iceburg figured it was the thought that counted so he really didn't need to yell at Franky for it.


	5. Doomed To Failure

Title: Doomed to Failure

Characters: Franky x Iceburg

Word Count: 252

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Franky tries to take out revenge on Iceburg for making him dismantle his latest Battle Franky but hormones get in the way.

XXXXX

Franky wasn't going to take it anymore. This was the last time i Assburg /i was going to make him get rid of one of his precious Battle Frankys. It took him weeks of careful preparation and planning to come up with the perfect revenge, but knowing that he would finally be able to humiliate his long time nemesis, with the most perfect plan ever created made it all worth it.

Perfect except for some fatal flaws that came to light when Franky upon attempting to act out his plan, found that Iceburg was running late and was still in the shower when he entered the bathroom. The first flaw was that that he had a good view of Iceburg naked, and dripping wet as he got out of the shower just in time to see him at the door. The second was that his teenage hormones decided to kick in at that exact moment in full force which cumulated into a gushing nose bleed to end all gushing nose bleeding. The third was that the floor was slippery so the action of stepping backwards landed him on his back on the cold wet bathroom tiles, clutching his bloody nose in a half daze as his head throbbed from the fall.

And as Iceburg fretted over him he couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that his plan failed, as he was pretty certain this wasn't going to be a view he'd be able to enjoy again anytime soon.


	6. Idiot

Title: Idiot

Characters: Franky x Iceburg

Word Count: 295

Rating: G

Summary: Franky gets annoyed at Iceburg for not noticing the hints.

XXXXX

Iceburg was an idiot, there was no other way to see it in Franky's eyes. He had been doing everything he could to get the older teen's attention and it was getting frustrating that the other teen couldn't figure out why he kept picking on him. Hell, Tom and Kokoro had figured it out so why couldn't he.

It drove him nuts that out all the people he could've had a crush on it had to be for the dumbest person he knew, and if he had any real say in the matter would stop feeling that way for the older teen but no matter what he tried he couldn't. So instead, he decided that since beating around the bush wasn't working he would have to completely confess or the moron wouldn't get it.

Franky gathered all his courage to finally track down Iceburg and make his confession. When he found the older teen working earnestly under the hot sun without his shirt on, Franky's voice left him and he felt as if his brain shut down, so it was Iceburg that spoke up first. "What is it this time Franky?"

Now incredibly self-conscious of the maturity levels between them, the younger teen averted his gaze to his own feet as his cheeks turned bright red and tried to spit out the lines he took so much time rehearsing the day before. "I, um, that I wanted to, well to tell you that I, l-like you."

He jumps at the hand on his head that gently tussles his hair. He braves a glance up to look at Iceburg's face and is relieved to find a warm smile there. His emotions turn sour though when Iceburg replies, "I like you too, Franky. So let's be friends."


	7. The Downside to Cybernetics

Title: The Downside to Cybernetics

Characters: Franky x Iceburg

Word Count: 129

Rating: PG

Summary: Franky finally realizes that his improved body may have a substantial flaw to it.

XXXXX

Time had changed so much about them both. Franky probably showed those changes more than Iceburg as he had fashioned himself into something new and different to the world. Something that like everything else the light blue haired man had ever built probably should have had more fore thought to it so he could spot future issues that he would have and make sure to adjust his blue prints accordingly. Then he wouldn't have discovered too late that completely refitting the front portion of his body plus limbs would forever assign him to the role of bottom when it came to sex. Unless somehow he could convince Iceburg to pick a robotics fetish, which he was sure he would probably need all the time in the world to do.


	8. Midnight Serenade

Title: Midnight Serenade

Characters: Franky x Iceburg

Word Count: 298

Rating: PG

Summary: Franky decides to try to be romantic in his wooing of Iceburg.

XXXXX

The idiot needed to shut up. It was bad enough Iceburg had to suffer the younger boy's antics throughout the day but having the idiot bother him during the night as well when he needed to sleep was too much.

As a sound akin to dying cat filter through his window from below, Iceburg made his way to the bathroom. He fills a bucket with ice cold water before he returns to his room. The noise pollution is still there, so with a quick glance to spot its source the blue haired teen throws its contents out the window at the younger teen.

He then peered down to make sure he hit his target. The sight below took Iceburg by surprise as he got a better look at the sopping wet figure below. "Are you wearing a tux, Franky?" he asked looking shocked as he wondered where the youth found the clothes. From the size of them though he guessed Franky must have 'borrowed' them from Tom.

The younger teen looked up furious and snapped, "What the hell did you do that for, Assburg? I was just trying to sing you a lullaby 'cause you kept complaining about how you couldn't sleep well recently and now you've gone ruined my clothes."

"A little water isn't going to ruin that," Iceburg answered, felling a little regretful for jumping to conclusions. "You will catch a cold if you don't change out of them soon. Come to the front door and I'll let you in so you can take a hot bath and get you a change of clothes."

Franky blinked in surprise at Iceburg's generous offer then grinned happily to himself. He hadn't been sure if a serenade would actually work, but apparently Iceburg liked mushy romantic stuff after all.


End file.
